


Illuminate

by ghostpun



Series: Birdmen Drabbles [1]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Mythological tales are passed from generation to generation, whispers passed between friends. In one of the first origin stories lies the tale of how the Dark met his future husband, the Light.(aka quick thing I did)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to my friend @hummingbird-pink on Tumblr for help making this AU with me all those years ago! Love ya nerd this one's for you xoxo

Karasuma Eishi, God of the night, walks through his forest. His feet move swiftly among the grass, the dark shades of blue painting the scene like they should. The creatures of the dark stare at him as he passes, their eyes reflecting, searching, observing. Crickets chirp, and a few owls hoot.

  
Yes, it was just as it should be. The cool, darkness of light, enveloping the tranquil forest. His wings, inky black like the sky above, beats in tandem to the beating heart of the forest.

  
Somewhere, on the left, a light shines.

  
No, that can't be. There is no light, here. There can't.

  
Karasuma walks to the source, the animals around his feet skittering away from the imperfect, blinding zone. It's white. Karasuma has never seen so much white in his long, immortal existence. In the clearing of the forest, a figure in white stands among the burning flames.

  
"What is going on?" Karasuma demands, the fiery winds whipping his hair around.

  
The other’s back is towards him. He shifts his head to the side, showing a smile. In his hands hold an orb of light, of fire.

  
"You can't have that here." Karasuma says, nervous. "This is a place of darkness, this shouldn't exist."

  
"Are you afraid?" Asks the figure, turning around. His smile now shows teeth, his face is kind but unsettling, his hair as wild as the flames surrounding him.

  
He's stunning.

  
"I am afraid for the animals that live in my world." Karasuma says. "This fire will kill them."

  
"Then I can send it away. Is that what you would like?"

  
"Yes," Karasuma says. "Send it far, far away. Take this fire away from my forest."

  
The man smiles, lifts the fire in the air. The ball of light rises, taking its fire,too. It grows and grows the higher it reaches into the sky, causing the sky to turn lighter purple.

  
“What are you doing?” Karasuma cries, “This is not what I wanted!”

  
“Did you not want me to send it far away?” He replies, a hint of amusement in his voice. The sky reddens, streaks of yellow and orange fill it as it rises farther.

  
“Who gave you the right to do this? This is not your place to roam.”

  
The circle of light, now far, far away, sits in the now bright blue sky. The darkness of earlier was now restricted to the forest. Karasuma is forced to step back into the safety of the high foliage.

  
The intruder opens his arms to the side, the beams of light spreading across the plains of the world and dancing through his fingertips. “I am Takayama Sou, the God of the day. And you are the God of the night, correct?”

  
“Yes, that is so.”

  
“It seems we are partners. It’s a pleasure to work with you, Karasuma.” Takayama says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whats up i just remembered this and cried

“Something is wrong with me,” the night god pleaded, sitting next to his friend, Kamoda, the god of life and animals. “My heart is beating, and my face flushes, my body feels hot like if I had touched Takayama’s sun.”

Kamoda laughs, joyous and loud as it should, ruffled the hair on his old friend’s head. “Nothing is wrong with you,” he says, “You’re just in love.”

Karasuma gapes. “A god of the night does not fall in love.”

“He does if the one he loves is light” 

“I cannot love a man who confuses me so”

“Ah, but I think your confusion only makes you want him more.”

“I cannot love someone who would not love me.”

Kamoda sighs. “I am the god of life, of animals, of creatures. Yet you two have been giving each other gifts of creation for many cycles. You’re practically eloped.”

Karasuma steams, standing up: “Eloped?!” Kamoda ignores him.

“Eva has warned you both many times, you both stray longer at dusk and dawn than is necessary. You walk away, and Takayama watches you go. He observes your kind nature, persuades the humans to come out at night and gaze upon the stars you painted. He raises the heat in anticipation for having those excited for the cool shift. He is just as enamored by you as you are with him.” Kamoda picks up a cat, coos at him before placing it upon the Night gods lap. “And I don’t think I have to remind you of that festival party.” Karasuma flushes, nods his head. 

“You two revolve around each other, and both of you know your destiny. Follow your heart, not you brain.” Kamoda says, playfully flicking the others forehead and walking off to find Sagisawa.


End file.
